El día en el que Sirius Black se fue de casa (Regulus POV)
by IAmUpTxNoGood
Summary: Así como en cada familia hay una oveja negra que quiere valerse por sí misma, está ese cordero que sigue ciegamente al rebaño por creer que son lo único que tiene.


**Todos los personajes de este pequeño OS pertenecen a la inigualable J.K Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados, por sí decirlo, para plasmar esta pequeña idea que surgió al ver que muchos infravaloraban a Regulus Black, quien a mi parecer, es uno de los personajes más incomprendidos del maravilloso mundo mágico.**

 **La portada es obra de upthehillart, pueden encontrarla en Tumblr, así que todos los créditos a ella.**

 **-Ana.**

 _Verano de 1977_

El menor de los Black se encontraba en el salón de la antigua y noble casa de los Black, frente al hermoso piano de cola de su madre. Le gustaba pasarse ratos allí, cerrando los ojos mientras presionaba las teclas. Era el único momento que se permitía dejarse llevar, siendo el piano la única cosa con la que desahogaba cada sentimiento que llevaba consigo.

El resto de los días, debía ser alguien serio, regio, con un porte y un control envidiado por los marqueses reales, las facciones del juvenil rostro, quizás demasiado joven para ello, tan serenas como las de un príncipe.

Pero no en el piano. Allí podía interpretar Tchaikovsky cuanto quisiera, disfrutando de verdad de cada nota, excepto cuando su madre le pedía que tocara una de las complicadas piezas de Aradacio, la espalda recta, el rostro inexpresivo, las manos, tan delicadas como el marfil pero indiscutiblemente masculinas, moviéndose incesantes sobre las teclas.

El pequeño de los Black ansiaba aquella hora para descansar de la fuerte disciplina familiar. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, él no solía llevarles la contraria a Walburga y Orión Black, no si sabía lo que le convenía. Y estos parecían adorarlo, a pesar de su irremediable parecido a su hermano.

Mismos ojos grises, una tonalidad más oscura, similar a los tranquilos días lluviosos londinenses. Piel marfileña, misma mandíbula y pómulos marcados, suavizados por unos labios dignos de un querubín y una nariz casi femenina, el abundante cabello negro lo llevaba corto, no lo suficiente para evitar que mechones oscuros le cayeran sobre los ojos, aunque solía llevarlo pulcramente peinado, lo que le daba aires de alguien mayor o de un antiguo aristócrata del siglo XIX.

Mientras Sirius era rudeza, rebelión y aire libre, Regulus era rutinario, carismáticamente tranquilo, pulcro.

Un golpe en la cima de las escaleras le sobresaltó, haciendo que desentonara la melodía que había estado tocando.

Frunció el ceño confundido y observó el reloj en la pared, marcaba las seis menos cuarto de la tarde. Su hermano solía encerrarse en su habitación, el tocadiscos sonando con ordinaria música muggle, y sus padres estaban fuera, tenía entendido que habían ido a una reunión donde los Malfoy.

Se levantó despacio, de manera grácil y se acercó al pie de la escalera, subiendo un par de escalones.

-¿Kreacher? ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

Esperó unos segundos, impaciente, y al no recibir respuesta se encaminó a paso decidido por los escalones que daban al pasillo donde se encontraban su habitación y la de su hermano.

Todo parecía estar en orden, todo excepto los continuos ruidos en la habitación de Sirius, la música se había detenido.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que se acercó y la abrió.

Dentro de la habitación del mayor de los Black había puesto posters de motocicletas, con chicas semidesnudas en estas, y banderines de Gryffindor por doquier. Regulus no pudo evitar la mueca de asco que formó con los labios.

Lo que en realidad le sorprendía, era el hecho de que Sirius se encontraba armando su baúl del colegio, a pesar de que las clases comenzaban en dieciocho días.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Sirius dió un salto, claramente sorprendido. Tenía el cabello largo y oscuro revuelto, algunos mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos. Llevaba ropa muggle, jeans y camiseta, las botas viejas de cuero las tenía calzadas y se había colocada la chaqueta de motociclista sobre los hombros. Regulus se percató de que en los marcados pómulos se encontraban marcas de lágrimas secas, los grises ojos relampagueaban de furia como la plata puesta al fuego.

-No metas las narices dónde no te llaman, Regulus.

-No creas que me importa un cuerno lo que hagas, Sirius. -Hablaba tan tranquilamente, que la palabrota casi podía pasarse desapercibida-. pero incluso tú no podrías ser tan idiota como para no saber que aún faltan más de dos semanas para las clases.

Sirius frunció el ceño-. ¿No escuchaste nada?

-¿Que se supone que debería haber escuchado? -Respondió, arqueando una ceja.

-Discutí con Madre.

-Dime algo nuevo.

-No, no lo entiendes. -Sirius pasó sus dedos por su cabello, apartándoselo del rostro mientras tomaba una postura seria-. Reg, ¿sabes que es lo que han estado haciendo nuestros padres?

Regulus sintió que la piel se le ponía pálida. Se envaró, más tenso que la cuerda de un violín. Lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Lo correcto. -Respondió con la barbilla en alto.

-¿Lo correcto? -Sirius soltó una irónica carcajada-. ¡Están asesinando a personas!

-Mestizos.

-Siguen siendo seres humanos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron de manera desafiante, tan diferentes como iguales. Sirius, con su ropa muggle y sus ideas liberales. Regulus, con su nueva túnica verde botella y sus principios familiares.

-De todos modos. -Regulus hizo una pausa, señalando el baúl lleno de las pertenencias de su hermano-. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Me voy.

-¿Qué? -La incredulidad cruzó el rostro del menor de los Black-. No hablarás en serio. Madre se pondrá hecha una furia, ni hablar de Padre.

-No puedo seguir viviendo en este lugar. -Sin más, Sirius tomó su baúl, pasó por el lado de Regulus y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

El pulso del menor se aceleró. Hablaba en serio.

A grandes zancadas, intentó alcanzarle.

-¡Has vivido aquí toda tu vida! ¡¿Por qué irte ahora?! ¡¿Por unos sangre sucia?!

Sirius volteó a verlo, el enojo brillándole en la mirada.

-Porque esa mujer a la que he llamado Madre quemó todas las cartas de una de las únicas personas que me han amado y viceversa, porque es un mestizo. -El dolor se reflejaba en la voz de Sirius, pero su semblante se mantenía regio-. No puedo soportar vivir con ellos. -Esta vez, su mirada se suavizó mientras observaba a su hermano menor-. Ni siquiera contigo. Eres igual a ellos.

La voz de Sirius era mortalemente tranquila. Regulus sabía de quién hablaba, ese chico Lupin. Él mismo había visto a su madre lanzar las cartas a la chimenea.

Una punzada le recorrió el pecho, _"las únicas personas que me han amado y viceversa"_ esa frase le resonaba en la mente una y otra vez.

-Siendo ese el caso, haces bien en irte. -No iba a llorar. No iba a quebrársele la voz. No iba a pedirle que se quedara-. Yo no soporto vivir con un traidor como tú.

Sirius lanzó una última mirada a su hermano antes de dar media vuelta y salir de Grimmauld Place.

Solo entonces Regulus se permitió derrumbarse.

Subió las escaleras de vuelta a la habitación de su hermano, aguantándose las lágrimas aún cuando pudo escuchar el rugido de la motocicleta mientras su hermano se alejaba de la mansión.

Una oleada de recuerdos le golpeó en cuanto se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Sirius.

Los dos de niños, persiguiendo al gato de su madre para intentar cambiarlo de color.

En la casa del tío Alphard, él sobre la espalda de Sirius mientras huían por haber incendiado uno de los sofás de tela egipcia.

En las noches tormentosas, cuando los truenos eran demasiados para un Regulus de ocho años, este salía de su habitación y se metía a la de su hermano, quién resoplaba, refunfuñaba y le llamaba enclenque mientras le hacía un lado en su cama para que Regulus pudiera dormir con él.

Ya mayores, lanzándose hechizos para ver a quién le quedaba el ultimo trozo de tarta de calabaza. Por pura diversión, ya que los elfos siempre podrían hacerles otra.

Un Regulus de trece años junto a un Sirius de catorce en el tejado de la mansión Black, observando cada constelación con los nombres de su familia.

Cada discusión pasó por su mente. Cada recuerdo con Sirius le invadió y le provocó un dolor sordo en el pecho.

¿Ahora quién iba a acompañarle durante las tormentas? Seguían sin gustarle los truenos.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla, la cual secó bruscamente.

No, no iba a llorar.

No cuando Sirius había mandado todos esos recuerdos al demonio y se había ido. Después de todo, él mismo había dicho que solo había amado a ese sangre sucia de Lupin, al idiota de Potter y al estúpido de Pettigrew. Les había preferido a ellos. Los había escogido a ellos y no a él.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia el piano, las teclas sonando furiosamente bajo sus dedos.

-Regulus, querido, vas a destrozarlo.

Volteó sorprendido, solo para ver a su madre parada detrás de él. Las horas se le habían pasado en un parpadeo.

-Madre.

-¿Que mosca te ha picado? -Preguntó Orión acercándose a su hijo.

Regulus tragó saliva, bajando la mirada.

-Se ha ido.

Al no recibir respuesta, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la furibunda de su madre. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Walburga Black solo se veía así de enojada cuando consideraba que era oportuno usar el tallo para disciplinar a su hijo mayor. Regulus había curado varias veces las heridas de la espalda de su hermano a escondidas de sus padres.

-¿A dónde? -Preguntó su madre con la mandíbula apretada.

-No lo sé. - _Con Potter, seguramente-._ Solo se fue.

Ella caminó alrededor de todo el salón, gritando, maldiciendo a su propio hijo, la magia negra en la sangre de los Black se sentía en el aire, espesa y con un sabor amargo.

Fue entonces cuando Walburga reparó en algo, un punto en la pared. Regulus le siguió la mirada, sus ojos abriéndose como platos.

-Madre, no creo que...

La simple mirada que le lanzó su madre mientras se acercaba a la pared donde estaba el enorme tapete del árbol genealógico Black fue suficiente para callarlo.

Alzó la varita, apuntando el rostro de su hijo pintado sobre la tela. La furia le relampagueaba en la mirada oscura, la mano que sujetaba la varita le temblaba debido al coraje que contenía su magia. Se veía feroz, implacable, atemorizante.

- _Incendio._

La llamarada salió de la varita hacia el tapete, quemando los familiares rasgos de su hermano mayor.

Walburga se giró hacia su hijo menor y su esposo, guardando la varita en la manga de su túnica.

-Sirius Black ha muerto el día de hoy. No quiero que lo mencionen o si quiera piensen en él.

Regulus la observó salir del salón, siendo seguida por su padre. Él observó como el fuego consumía la pintura lentamente.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y se permitió un último momento de debilidad para aceptar que extrañaría con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano. Pero ahora, él era el único Black que su madre aceptaría. Él sería quién honraría a la antigua y noble casa de los Black.

Él era quién debía hacer lo correcto, incluso si eso le costaba la vida.

Por eso se quedó allí, callado e inmóvil, con el corazón destrozado, la sangre Black pitándole en los oídos y sus ojos fijos en las llamas ya tenues en la pintura en la pared.

Él, Regulus Arcturus Black, era la única esperanza de la familia.

Y, muy en el fondo, odiaba serlo.


End file.
